Dark Superstition, Much?
by smallhobbit
Summary: A lot can happen in the future, including the return of old enemies, but can Timmy's kids stop them in one day or will they need more help then they can get?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, just wanted to say before you start reading that I actually haven't watched this show in awhile so I have no idea where this came from. I think the last time I felt the need to follow what was going on in this was when School's Out! first premiered, which makes me feel so old now for some reason... and, yes, I'm yet another person writing after Channel Chasers; the only thing is I don't think I'll be theorizing who their mom is. (I'm only using Channel Chasers because it's one of the few specials I remember clearly)_

_I'm using Anti-Fairies only because I've always thought they were awesome. (Mostly because of Anti-Cosmo and his [definitely fake] British accent) The Pixies come at a close second, though. _

_So, with that said, if I mess anything up please tell me what it was and how to fix it. (If you tell me nicely I promise to get to it right away) _

_Also, (and I really feel no need to say this because it's somewhat obvious) I don't own Fairly Odd Parents. Obviously if I did, I'd actually know what was going on currently in the show and this wouldn't be on a fan fiction site._

_

* * *

_ They were walking home, and even though it wasn't very far from where they were right now, they both sighed. It had been a particularly hard day and there were really any signs of it getting any better… yet, at least.

"Ah man, today just couldn't get any worse," the boy said as he almost gave a slight kick to the sidewalk. "I mean, how much homework did we get tonight, anyway?"

The girl walking next to him glanced over. "I think it's the usual amount."

"So we got double again!" He threw his hands up in the air. "I keep telling them that's too much."

She gave him a quizzical look. "It's the same as everyone else…"

"No it's not! Weren't you listening to me today? I'm a clone; if they work me too hard I might stop functioning and…"

She interrupted. "Tommy; even if you are a clone, who would you be a clone of?"

They stopped short. Another voice piped in suddenly with, "Well, it's definitely not your dad!"

There was silence for a moment as they both slumped. "And how would you know, exactly?" Tommy asked.

For a second nothing happened, then Tommy's backpack, which was a odd green color, suddenly turned into a somewhat small man wearing a white shirt and tie with green eyes and hair to match. He smiled and started to answer, "Well…"

It was then that the girl's pink backpack turned into a woman about the same size with weird pink hair that somehow managed to have a swirl at the top of her head. She sighed and then glared at him.

"…I mean, of course I don't know; it's not like I could have known him when he was a kid." He let out somewhat of a nervous laugh.

The other rolled her eyes and then quickly added, "You're not a clone, Tommy."

"…but…"

The girl interrupted. "Actually, I agree with Wanda on this."

Tommy huffed. "You never let me have any fun…"

"Oh, believe me, we just do it because we love you," Wanda tried to explained.

"Well I Mrph!" The girl's hand suddenly covered his mouth with a quick glare.

"Don't you even," she said.

"What? I wasn't going to…"

"Oh, I know exactly what you were going to do," she replied, "and I'd rather not have to go through something like that right now."

* * *

It was a two-story plain white normal house; apparently they only lived there because it was where their dad had grown up. To other people that might have seemed like a cool idea, but their dad was rarely there thanks to work and when he was he still didn't really pay much attention to them.

That was why they were surprised when they walked in. "Dad?" they both asked shocked.

He turned and put on a smile. "Oh, hey kids. I just forgot something for work…"

They both sighed and started off for their room. Of course that was what it was; they didn't know why they had thought it might have been different this time.

"…For tomorrow, I mean," he quickly explained, "I'm taking the rest of the night off."

"You're what?" They shouted even more shocked this time.

He started shifting around papers on a near-by desk. "Well, I just realized we really haven't been having very much family time together lately. I know it's hard to, especially since your mom works so far away now, but I just wanted to at least try to have some time just with you two tonight." He stopped and sighed then looked at his kids again. "That is okay with you, right?"

They shared a quick glance of confusion. Something was definitely up, but they decided not to think about it. "Yeah!" Tommy answered enthusiastically.

"Sounds great!" Tammy agreed.

* * *

The night did go well. In fact it was one of the best nights they had ever had so far, especially as a family. First their dad helped them with homework, which when they finally got all of it out of their backpacks it really did look like too much, but somehow they got through it in a flash and were soon sitting on the couch watching TV and eating pizza.

"Man, this is great!" Tommy said as he ate yet another slice of pizza.

"Yeah, we never get to do things like this usually," Tammy agreed.

Their dad just smiled before sitting up and putting an arm around both of them. "I'm glad you're enjoying yourselves," he stated. "…You see, there's something I need to tell you…"

They both looked like he had given them the worst news ever. Of course their dad wasn't there just to hang out for some family time; they had guessed that when he brought it up.

"I was kind of hoping it could wait till you're older, but… I know what you're going through right now."

They looked confused. "You do?"

"Yeah; I mean, I was never any good at school, as you could probably tell while I was helping you with your homework." They all shared a laugh; it seemed like their dad had done most of their homework for them, though he told them not to say that at school tomorrow. "Not to mention I was bullied, and it really didn't help that my parents were gone most of the time."

There was silence as his kids let this sit in, and maybe he was waiting for them to react. Either way no one said anything for a long while.

"Anyway," the dad finally started again, "…You two know you can tell me anything, right?"

Confliction hit hard as they both thought of everything that they couldn't tell anyone. "…Yeah," Tammy finally answered weakly.

Tommy glanced up to a point on the wall. "Oh, wow! Would ya look at the time! We need to get to bed," he quickly stated.

Tammy looked at the actual clock. "…but it's barely even…"

He interrupted, "Well, we want to get to bed early, don't we? Also, we still haven't fed our goldfish yet."

Tommy looked at her expectantly while Tammy still had a confused look on her face. Then finally it hit her.

"Oh! Our _goldfish_! Right! Don't want to forget about them!"

Their dad got up as well. "Wait, I'll come with you two."

Tommy almost groaned but Tammy quickly elbowed him.

* * *

They walked up the stairs in silence. Then their dad said, "You two know what tomorrow is, don't you?"

There was a moment of confusion as they tried to figure out what their dad was talking about.

"It's the 13th," he stated a bit more clearly.

Tommy shrugged. "So, I don't see how that's a problem."

"It's just superstition, isn't it?" Tammy asked.

"Still, I want you two to stay safe, okay." Their dad yawned and added, "Well, good night."

* * *

They didn't actually share a room, but both of their rooms were so close together it tended to feel like they did, and their parents didn't seem to care when they went in the other's room. Still, most of the time they used Tommy's room as a meeting space mainly because there was more room; even if he didn't exactly keep it clean all the time.

"What was that about?"Tommy asked as they walked in. "I mean he's never told us straight out to stay safe over anything."

"Well, that's not the weirdest part though," Tammy replied, "I never even knew our dad was superstitious…"

In a bowl over by the bed their two goldfish looked at each other before one turned into the pink haired Wanda. "What are you two going on about?" she asked.

The other goldfish then turned into the green haired Cosmo. "Yeah, what are you talking about?"

"Our dad," Tommy answered. "You already know he stayed home tonight to spend some more time with us…"

"Yeah, that was nice of him," Wanda replied.

"Well, yeah, but then he started talking about when he was a kid and then told us we can tell him anything," Tammy explained, "but we can't tell him about you guys…"

Tommy added, "Then he got all weird and reminded us that tomorrow's the 13th and he just wanted us to stay safe. I mean, what was that even about?"

The fairies glanced at each other. "You don't think…" Wanda started to say.

Cosmo just slightly scratched his head with his wand. "Think what?"

Wanda sighed then added, "It's probably just nothing."

Tammy still didn't look convinced. "…but…"

"Come on, Tammy, I'll stay in your room tonight," Wanda stated as she conjured a smaller fish bowl in the girl's hands.


	2. Chapter 2

_I think I'm getting back into the swing of things again, but still please tell me if anything's off. (especially since I have tons of other fan-fics going at once) It somewhat helps that I tried to find some episodes to re-watch to help with some of the characters._

_

* * *

_ It would have been just a normal regular morning; in fact that's exactly what it was supposed to be, except that Tommy fell out of bed and nearly broke the fish bowl in his room that currently held Cosmo. Thankfully, almost seconds before he did Cosmo had turned back into a fairy and made a pillow appear under him, which really only somewhat padded the fall and stopped the fish bowl from actually breaking. It still made a lot of noise.

"What happened?" a still half-asleep Tammy asked from her brother's doorway.

"Tommy fell out of bed," Cosmo explained.

Wanda flew over from Tammy. "Oh, are you…"

The sound of nearing footsteps cut her off as she and Cosmo quickly returned to the thankfully unbroken fish bowl.

"What happened in here?" their dad asked now standing in the doorway.

Tammy bit her lip before saying, "Tommy fell."

Tommy groaned and added, "I'm alright, though."

Their dad smiled and walked over. "Well, it looks like we're off to an eventful start with this Friday morning," he said as he helped Tommy up.

"I'm just fine," Tommy reassured once again, even though he did sniffle a bit, and for once actually hugged his dad back.

"It's okay, kiddo; we all get bad luck, sometimes," their dad stated, probably trying to make them both feel better. Then he patted Tommy on the head and added, "Why don't you two go get dressed and we'll eat breakfast…"

"Okay!" Tammy interrupted running back to her room.

* * *

As they sat down to breakfast it looked like everything might go back to normal again, at least till Tommy poured milk into his cereal bowl.

"Ew! What's that smell?" Tammy demanded as she crinkled her nose.

"Oh geez, it looks like the milk spoiled," their dad mumbled gingerly picking up the carton.

"Well, what are we supposed to eat now?" Tommy asked.

"I think we have some… huh…" Their dad stopped as he held out a slightly moldy bag of bread. "Looks like toast is out as well… Tommy, you may not be the only one having bad luck today."

Tammy looked down heartened. "So is there anything we can eat, then?"

They were quickly handed something. "Eat up, kids; we've got to get moving."

Tommy looked at what he was now holding. "We have to eat this? Seriously?"

Tammy, on the other hand, took a great big bite out of the apple. "It's not really that bad…"

* * *

Their dad had been right about them needing to get going, except that the bus was just leaving right as they got out the door.

"Hey, wait!" Tommy shouted as he tried running after it, and somehow got splashed in the process.

Tammy glanced at the dry empty road and then to her now soaking wet brother. "There's something really weird going on here…"

"Yeah you're telling me," Tommy replied. "And why didn't you get wet?"

Tammy shrugged. "Just lucky, I guess."

* * *

It was like that for the rest of the day, including when Tommy was looking for his homework, which he knew for a fact was finished correctly for once, and couldn't find it anywhere even though he was sure he put it in his backpack last night.

"… Um… I must have left it at home…"

All the kids laughed as the teacher glared at him. Tammy shifted uncomfortably.

"If it helps, we pretty much had the same answers. Could you…"

* * *

They stood in a secluded part of the playground; their usual spot when something went wrong during the day and they couldn't get to one of their rooms.

Tommy huffed. "This day has to be the worst ever! I just wanna go home!"

"Tommy, we still have half a day left," Tammy reminded him.

"So? I bet I'll get sick or something, then. It'd definitely be better than whatever else is gonna happen here." He sighed and added, "I'm sorry about taking your homework; I know I promised I'd stop doing that."

"It's okay; you deserved that one, anyway," Tammy replied with a smile.

It was silent for a moment, till Tommy stomped his foot and added, "It shouldn't have mattered anyway! I know it was there last night…"

Tammy shrugged. "Maybe it's like dad said about everyone getting bad luck sometimes…"

"Yeah, but probably not like this; I mean, everything's going wrong, not one or two things like you and dad."

It was then that a notebook Tommy had been holding turned into Cosmo, who then started to whistle for almost no reason whatsoever.

The whistling stopped when he noticed the two pairs of eyes on him. "What? I'm just practicing my whistling," he said before launching back into it again.

Tammy's pen then turn into Wanda who glared at Cosmo before saying, "…Oh… We were hoping we wouldn't have to tell you two…"

"Tell us what?" They both asked slightly confused.

Another voice interrupted, "About us, of course!"

They quickly whipped around to see…Cosmo? Only he was completely dark blue and black, along with being dressed rather fancily including a monocle and bowler hat. He took a second to adjust his monocle before adding, "These two must be the Turner brats…"

"Hey! We're not brats!" Tammy reacted.

"Cool! Are you Cosmo's evil twin or something?" Tommy asked.

"No," he answered smugly. "I'm the Anti-Cosmo."

"Wha…"

"Huh?"

Anti-Cosmo glanced over to Cosmo and Wanda. "Have you told these children nothing?"

"We were kind of hoping it would work that way," Wanda explained with a grimace.


End file.
